


A Bit Jealous but Mostly Frustrated

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Requested fic, references to events in the second game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: A girl flirts with Kent and he doesn't even seem to notice, much to her frustration.





	A Bit Jealous but Mostly Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just set in the game world, technically post Amnesia Later as there is a ring, but one could still consider it canon for just the first game if one wishes.
> 
> This was requested by sofihatter545: _3\. In Clover world there is a girl flirting with Kent, Kent is oblivious, Kokoa is kinda jealous_
> 
> I enjoyed all three prompts, though one I filled for an incomplete universe I haven't gotten much written in, so I'm only posting this one and the one from the Logical Choice AU on A03 for now.

* * *

Kokoa walked along with Kent back to his lab, feeling guilty because he’d ended up carrying all her English textbooks for her. She could have done it, but Kent was being very thoughtful and gentlemanly and stubborn about it. She was grateful, if a little embarrassed, though she didn’t think he was being condescending even if she could have lifted them herself.

“Oh, Kento-senpai,” a girl called, coming up on Kent’s other side. Kokoa frowned. She’d never heard anyone call Kent that in a more obnoxious way, and she couldn’t help noticing just how short her skirt was or how low her neckline plunged. She looked—well, it was terrible to say, but she dressed worse than those girls always hanging off Ikki.

Kokoa reminded herself of Kent’s reaction when he saw her in her swimsuit and told herself he wouldn’t care if that girl’s bra size was probably twice hers. That wasn’t Kent, and she knew that. As far as pretty girls went, he could have had Mine, but he’d turned her down. Intelligence mattered to him, and even though she knew she wasn’t smart enough, not compared to Kent, he still cared that she tried and his smile every time she solved one of his math puzzles was completely worth the trouble.

“Is there something you need assistance with?”

“Are all those books on English? Do you need help with that now that you’re going to London?”

“No,” Kent answered as he shifted the books in his arms. “While I have enjoyed the remedial lessons I’ve been getting of late, these are not actually for—”

“You know I lived over there for a while, right? I can help you with anything you need.”

Whoever this girl was, she leaned over on Kent’s arm, brushing up against him as she made the offer, and Kokoa found herself staring in disbelief. If she could see that much, she didn’t want to think about how much Kent saw. And how could she be so brazen and touch him like that?

“That is unnecessary. Though Ikkyu insists my accent needs work, I have had no trouble conversing with those I met with regarding my future position, and as I was saying before, these books are not for me.”

The other girl blinked in confusion. “Oh. Are you taking them back to the library as a favor? I could help you with that.”

“Or you could leave,” Kokoa said, and Kent looked over at her with a frown. She was almost mad at him now. She knew Kent wasn’t good with people, but even he had to see what this woman was doing, how badly she was flirting with him. It was not hard to tell. “I can carry my books from here, Kent.”

She reached up to take them from him, and he took a step back, refusing to give them to her. “I told you I would do this for you. It is not much, but I dislike seeing you struggle with such heavy loads when I am available to be of assistance.”

She almost said something about not wanting to deal with his fan club as she made another attempt to get her books. “We’re almost there. Just give me one at least while you’re talking.”

“Oh, my god, is that an engagement ring?” the girl squealed out, staring up at Kent’s face in disbelief. “Kento-senpai, are you… she’s just a friend, right?”

“No. Kokoa is my fiancée. She is coming to London with me.”

The girl stammered something incoherent and turned to leave, running off down the hall. Kokoa could hear her crying as she did.

Kent frowned. “I do not understand. Why would she behave that way?”

“You really didn’t know she was flirting with you?” Kokoa demanded. “Kent, she was all over you.”

“I assumed that to be her natural manner, as she did so on several occasions—”

“Flirting with you _every single time.”_

Kent shook his head. “Why would she bother? She fell in love with Ikkyu the day after she asked me to date her.”

“What?”

“Furthermore,” Kent pushed the door to the lab open and stepped inside. She almost didn’t want to follow after him between the embarrassment and frustration, but she was a bit curious, too. He set the books down on the table and turned back to her.

“Kent?”

“Are you planning on holding my prior beliefs regrading relationships against me forever?”

“What?”

“I did say that I believed it best to change partners often to continue the survival of the species, but this promise I made to you and asked of you is not the same. I want to be with you forever. I never want to let you go, and that will not change because of some woman behaving in an obnoxious manner towards me.”

“Oh,” Kokoa said, feeling very foolish now. He smiled at her, touching her cheek, and she hoped she wasn’t crying again though her heart was certainly racing.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No. And I don’t hold what you said about relationships before against you. I… it wasn’t that. I didn’t… I didn’t like that you didn’t stop her, but that’s not the same thing.”

“Very well.”

“Kent?”

“I did read that some arguments are best solved with a display of physical affection, though there are others who feel that may not be conducive to the overall health of a relationship, so the research is conflicting and often anecdotal—”

“I don’t care. I want you to kiss me.”

He did, and she almost complained about how short it was, but he wrapped his arms around her. This felt good, too, even if it wasn’t a kiss. “You are much nicer to hold than books.”

She couldn’t help it. She laughed.


End file.
